


One Direction Family

by pianogirl12345



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Niall Horan-centric, brohterhood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianogirl12345/pseuds/pianogirl12345
Summary: Louis, Zayn, Liam, Harry and Niall are quintuplets. They're all completely different. Louis likes football, Zayn art, Liam boxing, Harry girls and Niall music. Thus they're well known in school, well four of them. Everyone in school thinks there are just four of them and no one thinks that the boy that gets bullied in school is there brother. This would be the youngest by thirty minutes, Niall.
Relationships: OT5-Friendship, OT5-brotherly Love - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Niall PoV.

"Niall, wake up. We're late for school again", was heard from beside my bed. Instead of opening my eyes, I just turned around and tried to fall asleep again. Apperently that wasn't the plan from my nice lovely older brohter by twenty-eight minutes Zayn, so he took my blanket and threw it on the floor. From the cold wind the blanket made, I starte shivering. I really wasn't a morning person and my brothers knew, that if I don't get my sleep I will for sure be grumpy the whole day. This morning will just get worse, I know it already. "Niall! Stand up now, or we'll go to school without you and you can run. Come on I know you have a test today and aren't allowed to fail it", my dearly brother Zayn said. I knew he was right, so I slowly sat up and strechted my sore muscle from the day before. The bruises really hurt and I just wish that today would be better, although I won't get my hopes up to high. Suddenly someone threw a shirt and trousers in my face. When I looked up, I saw that Zayn left and Louis was standing now in front of me. "Come on lazy ass, up with you and down to the kitchen", my eldest brother by thirty minutes said. I waited until Louis left the room, before I put changed into my school uniform. I winced, when I felt my ribcage was still sore from yesterday. After I was changed into my uniform, I went into the bathroom. There I brushed my teeth and made my hair, so that I look a little bit presentable. When I was done with my daily morning routine, I went downstairs, where my brothers were already waiting. "Finally! We waited for ten minutes for you. Breakfast in the car and Liam has your food and Harry your school bag", Louis said dramatically. I was used to it. I was always the last and everyone was angry at me for my tardiness. I know they hate me, so I don't even try to make things easier. 

In the car was chaos, Liam gave me my breakfast, which somehow ended in Harry's mouth, so I didn't get any breakfast but well it could be worse. We landed in the traffic during our drive to school and now Louis and Zayn, who were sat in the front, were cursing like there is no tomorrow. Liam talked to his friends over the phone and with Zayn's and Louis' cursing he had to half screamed, so that the person on the other end understood him. Harry was listening to music, that everyone hates and I had to study in the last minutes, but that's impossible with the noise around me. "We are here! In the school now or we'll all get detention!", Liam just screamed and bolted out of the car. The others following suit. I was happy that there were no bullies waiting for me when I entered school and immediatly ran to my locker. After I put my books in my locker and got my maths book I ran to my maths class. The only class I have with all of my brothers, so we made a deal to wait infront of the classroom until all five of us where there. It was nice, to not be alone in this class, because no one bothers me in this class. Everyone thinks I'm some kind of neighbor or cousin and they just drive me around out of pity. The children are mostly wrong, I mean they have to take me everywhere with them, even though they don't want to. "Nice of you to join us, boys. When was the last time you came on time?", our mathe teacher Ms. White asked. My brohters just shrugged their shoulders and sat together in a row. I sat a few rows back, with my head hung low. Nobody looked at me, my brothers blamed me for being late and the others thought I'm a freak. Like everyday this will be hell. Luckily, today is friday, that means two days without bullies and school. "Niall, just because your father has money, doesn't mean you don't have to pay attention!", Ms. White said to me. I must have zoned out. I was really embarrassed the whole class laughed at me, even my brohters. "So, can you say me what x is? When my lesson is so boring?", Ms. White said with an evil smirk. Even my teachers hate me and get to feel it everyday. "Um... x is... um..eh...five?", I guessed. It was wrong and I knew at the face my teacher made. She knows I'm bad at school, so why even try to give me bad grades, when I have them anyway. 

After the torturing lesson, I had PE. All the bullies were in that class and I know that I am their victim. I got my sport bag out of my locker and went to the locker rooms. The bullies already waited there for me to embarras me further. One of them took my bag and threw on the other side of the room. Another one pulled my feet of the floor and shook until everything from my pockets was on the floor. They took my wallet and looked inside, what they could need. Sadly, I had two hundreds pounds in my wallet and some coupons so that was all away. During the class every ball was thrown at me until I had bruises all over my body. Three classes later, which were as disasterous as the first two classes, it was time for lunch. You would probably think at lunch I sit with my brohters. Wrong, they are at the populare table, while I sit somewhere in the back at the cafeteria between the nerds, but even the nerds don't want to talk to me, like I'm the plague. That really hurts. In the afternoon, I had two hours left. In the first afternoon lesson I had a test, which I bombed surely. 

Finally this horific day was over and I could go home, but as you guessed my bad luck stricked again. Before I could even go to the front door, Billy and his friends, better known as the school bullies, came up to me. Alone the look they sent me, got my knees shaking. "Hey blondie, what do you think about a group work? More likely you do our school projects? You're obviously the best choice, cause you're like really stupid and the teacher won't guess, that someone else did it for us. Understood?", Billy asked. Before I could say anything, I had their school projects in my hands. "And don't forget, they are due Monday. So better get started", and with that they left the school building. With their school work in my hands, I made my way out of school, to the parking lot, where Louis' car should be, but there wasn't any sign of the car of my brother or from anyone else. I checked my phone, maybe they had to leave early, but their was no text or a missed call. It really stung to know, that they won't even wait for me. So I made my way home. It isn't really fun to go home, because I need nearly an hour. During that time it started raining cats and dogs and I was in a few seconds wet to my underwear. The problem was, that I still had the school of Billy and his goons in my arms and the sheets are anything but sheets right now. 

Over an hour later I was finally home. In the house I took of my shoes and my jacket, after that I went upstairs and changed my wet clothes into some joggers and a t-shirt, then I laid the wet sheets on my heater in the room and started on my homework. First I wrote my essay, that has to be six pages long and I'm really bad at writing so this will be hard. "Niall! Are you already home?", Harry shouted from his room. I was to pissed to answere, so I staid quiet. This action brought just more trouble as suddenly all my brothers are standing in front of me. "Harry asked you something. Are you deaf or something?", Zayn asked angry, I still remained silent and hung my head low. "Look someone in the eyes when they're talking. Who raised you?", Louis barked. "Sorry guys, but I'm allowed to be angry at you. You forget me at school and it started raining. Thus I had to go home, do you know how cold it can get when you go in the rain for over an hour?", I shot back. That wasn't my best idea, because they all looked at me, like I'm the worst person on earth. "You angry? Well I think we're allowed to be angry as well after what we heard today", Liam scoffed, the others just nodding their head. I was reall confused, what had I done today. My face must have shown, how clueless I was, because Zayn started to explain. "Now you play like you didn't say a thing right. That's ridicoules. You said to Billy and Sean that Louis apperently is only on the football team because of our parents. Harry is in reality gay and dates girls, because he doesn't want anyone to find out. Liam got beaten up by a girl and that is why he started boxing. And then me, that I apperently make our parents so unhappy, that I got my own house. So you can't rember saying that. Niall, that's just pathetic", Zayn said with rage. "I didn't say anything about you I swear. I'm your youngest brother. I look up to you, please believe me. I swear to god I didn't say something like that to you", I exclaimed and begged them to trust me, that I would never something mean about them. "Sorry Niall, but that really hurt what you said. Especially after we helped in school and involved you in so many things. It just really hurt and we all feel betrayed", Harry stated with a sad face. The others nodding with him. After that they left the room, not before saying I have to cook dinner this evening. When the door was closed, I started crying not only had I no friends at school, now I lost my only friends, my brothers because of Billy and Sean. 

Two hours of crying later I realised, that it is already six and my parents come home around seven. I have only an hour to cook dinner. I ran downstairs and looked in the book mom opened for what I should cook today. Luckily it was spaghetti cabonara. First I started with the sauce, then went on with the pasta. When the food was ready, I turned the oven off and went upstairs and locked my bedroom door. I can't face my brothers after what happened today. While I wanted to go on with my essay to write, I heard the front door open and close, that meant my parents are home. Not even five minutes later I heard my name being called from dad, but I ignore him and concentrate on my essay. Suddenly my phone started to ring and someone knocked on my door. "Niall open up and come down for dinner", my dad demanded. Normally, I would've listened, but I really wasn't hungry. "Just piss off. I don't have time for the stupid family dinners, because of them I fail have my classes. So piss off and let me study!", I shout at him and turned my music on, so that I couldn't hear them. 

Louis PoV.  
When I ran downstairs into our dining room, I saw dad going upstairs. Probably is getting Niall. I just need to think of my little brother and get said. How could he have said those things about us? I mean yes, we aren't the closest quintuplets in the world, but still we have each others back or so I thought. Suddenly I heard Niall scream, when I look at the others I had a feeling, that they heard him too. Then there was music and an angry dad running down. Everyone was shocked, Niall never screamed at dad. He was a daddy's boy, we always teased him about that, but they never fought. So we were all shocked. Silently everyone took their seats on the table, one was that was Niall's that traitor. 

After dinner us boys head upstairs and went straight to Niall's room. We banged on the door, but he wouldn't open it, so Liam got a screwdriver. I don't know how we managed to use that screwdriver, but five minutes later we could open the door. That means our we aren't complete idiots. There sat Niall, tears running down his face, laptop in front of him and music to loud. First he didn't even see or hear us, only when Zayn turned the music off did he look up. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. I understood him, we were still mad at him for saying those lies. "What's up with you? First you tell lies about us, then you shout at dad?", I said with a sad face. "I...Sorry if I dissapoint you, I try to change promise", Niall with a sad and hurt look on his face. I trust Niall really, but I couldn't believe his promise. I slowly nodded my head at my youngest brother and left the room with the others. All of us had worried looks on our faces. 'What is wrong with Niall?', everyone thought. Then we went to our own rooms and started homework.


	2. Chapter 2

Niall PoV.

After my brothers left with mad faces, I just wanted to curl up in my bed and cry. I hated it, when I fought with my brothers, because it rarely ever happened and I never ever had all my brothers hate me. It was always three to two, most of the time I had to choose which side is right and I felt terrible, when I had to do this decision. This time it was ten times worse, not only did my brothers hate, no but my parents are angry at me as well. It was also a surprise for everyone, when I yelled at dad and I know that, because I never yell at dad or mum. Before I started on an english project from one of the bullies, I turned my music back on again. I already could feel my brothers coming to my room again, so that they could turn the music off and yell at me again, but nothing happened. They just ingored me and that hurt even worse, than getting yelled at. It wasn't until we had to head to bed, that someone knocked on my door. "Niall sweety, can I come in?", mum asked. "Yeah, come in", I mumbled and turned the music of. "What's wrong baby? Why are you so moody today?", mum asked and sat on my bed. Just as I wanted to sit in my desk chair again, mum patted the space next to her and I already was really mean to dad, so I sat down. "Nothing. It's just stress in school and stuff", I answered holding it as simple as possible. "I know you've lots of things to do, but if you need help, just ask your brothers. They would love to helpe you", mum tried. "I don't think so. Haven't the others told, we aren't on the best terms right now", I said to mum and hoped she would just drop the whole thing and let me do my homework. "Niall, I'm really worried about you, last few months you came home, made your homework and after dinner you studied for a test. I know you don't have it easy in school and we're proud that you try your best. But I have also noticed the bruises you came home with. I always asked your brothers if they know something, 'cause you tend to get defensive, when I ask you things like that. I don't know what things go on in your school, but please tell me, your dad or your brothers when something is bothering you", mum pleaded. I froze after mum told me, that she knew about the bruises. I really tried to hide them and always thought no one cared about me to notice my purple face. "Mum, I can assure you there is nothing going in school. You've to trust me. Everything is good", I reassured her. Reluctantly mum stood up and kissed my forehead. "Try to sleep and don't work through the night. Okay?", I nodded my head against her stomach. It was a long time since I last had such contact with my mum. "I love you and your dad and brothers too. You can trust me in that", mum said as her final good night. "Love you too", I mumbled and laid down. After my door was closed, I turned the light on again and rushed to my laptop as to finish the projects of my bullies. 

3rd PoV.  
After Niall's mum talked to her son, she went into the next room. "Honey, it's time to sleep", she called out. Zayn looked at her, his eyes sleepy and ready to fall asleep. "Zayn, can I talk to you for a minute?", his mother asked. With a tired look in his eyes Zayn nodded his head. "I heard from Niall, that you guys had a fight with Niall. What was it about?", the mother asked and hoped that she could solve the problem. "Mum, I think we are old enough to handle our problems alone, but thanks for your concern", Zayn reasponded, while hoping she will just leave his room. With one glare of his mother thought Zayn faltered. "Okay, okay I will tell you. It was today in school, when a guy from the football team came up to us, me, Liam, Harry and Louis. He said that Niall said things about us. Things that are lies. Like we are to weak, just want to not face the truth or only being so well known in school, because of you. It really hurt, you know. Sixteen years of being quintruplets and thinking the youngest one will always have your back. We can't just make amends, after what Niall said", Zayn sighed, he didn't want to recall the memories from earlier that day. "Zayn, have you listened to Niall. Let him explain why he said those things", his mum tried again. "We talked to him, but he acted like he didn't know what we were talking about. We were just so furious, mum", Zayn defended him and his brothers. His mother gave him a pointed look, she was really dissapointed in her boys. "If you think you're old enough to handle a fight, than act like you're old enough. Niall may have had reasons for that. Maybe it isn't even true and you hurt your brother without any reasons. Just talk to the other three, please. I want you all to be brothers and friends again. Okay?", his mother declared, before leaving the room and closing the door. Zayn thought about it for a while, he knew his mother was right. They should listen to Niall, his their youngest brother after all. He really needed to talk to his brothers and it should be now, because otherwise he'll think about it too much. He turned his phone and made a group chat with his brothers, except Niall. 'We need to talk guys, like right now', the text read. 'What's wrong? Did you have a talk with mum too?', his idiotic brother, Louis, asked. 'Mum has to come to my room. Wait ten minutes and I'll be there. And where a we meeting?', Harry questioned his to older brothers. 'In my room. It's furthest away from Niall's and our folks', Zayn replied instantly. Now they just had to wait for Liam's response. Their mum talked probably some sense into Liam, which they really need in this momend. The thing is Louis can be really stubborn and Harry always does what Louis says and Louis often listens to Liam's voice, 'cause he's right to ninety percent. 

Ten minutes later the four boys were sitting in Zayn's room and discussing the problem. "Okay, I'm pretty sure mum talked to all of you as well. What do you think?", Louis said immediatly to start the discussion. "I don't know, what Niall said really hurt and I don't think I can forgive him", Liam said after a while. Everyone looked at him shocked, they all thought Liam'll try to make amends with Niall. "I think we should talk to Niall again. Let him speak and explain what he said", Zayn reasoned trying to not start a fight. "How about know, then we can go to sleep with fury or guilt, but we know the truth", Harry thought out loud, the other boys nodding in agreement. With that they made their way silently to Niall's room. When they opened the door, they saw their brother sleeping in his desk chair. His cheeks were red and wet, he probably cried. Four of the five quintruplets started feeling guilty, when they saw their sleeping brother. He looked tired and sad and just not Niall like. Harry walked into the room to Niall's desk. Carefully he closed the laptop, not before saving the work he had done. Liam picked Niall up and laid him into his bed and tucked him in. When their baby brother didn't even stir from this commotion he had to be really tired, because Niall is normally a light sleeper. The boys looked at each other with guilty face, knowing that they caused Niall's distress. Then Zayn started to leave the room, the other boys followed suit, with Louis turning the lights off. After that everyone went into their rooms and went to bed, knowing that this night will be horrible.


	3. Chapter 3

3rd PoV.  
At four in the morning Niall's alarm started to go off. He always had an alarm, so that he can get enough work done before the weekend is over. When Niall wanted to turn the alarm off, he was confused. ‘Why am I in my bed‘, the boy thought, he could've sworn, that he fell in his desk chair asleep. Slowly he stood up and went to his desk to turn his phone off. He wasn't really feeling well. Waking up with a headache and a sore throat wasn't the best start in a day. 'Can't it get any better. Homework over homework and sick. 'I love that day already', Niall thought sarcastically. When he opened his laptop, he was startled. 'Who turned my computer off?' it really confused the sick boy. He started his laptop and went into Word, where the school project of the second bully was saved. He let out a sigh of relief, happy that he didn't have to do it again. Once everything was settled he started to finish the project. Two hours later he was nearly finished with the third project, he could cry because it went better than he thought. He now only had to focus on his homework. First he went on with his essay, where four and a half pages were left. 

Meanwhile Liam woke up at six, not really happy because it was a weekend, but he couldn't sleep anymore. He felt as horrible as the night before, he wasn't so sure if he could face Niall today. Since he was already up, he put on some joggers and a t-shirt and headed to his boxing room. Before he went there though, he looked into Niall's room. The boy already sat at his desk and was typing something in his computer. Liam wasn't sure if he should talk to Niall or just close the door. "Liam! What are you doing here? Why are you up so early?", Liam was brought out of his thoughts by Niall's voice. "Couldn't sleep. I was heading to the boxing room. Thought that I look into your room and see if you're all good", Liam explained to Niall. The younger boy didn't know what to say, after all yesterday his brohters didn't even aknowledge him and now one of them wanted to look after him. "Why are you doing this?", after Liam's questioning look Niall elaborated "I mean why do you suddenly care. Yesterday you couldn't even look me in the eyes and now you want to know how I am? It doesn't make sense", Liam understood Niall's confession and tried to find the right words. "I... you know um ... I don't know how to say it... okay um mum came yesterday to all of our rooms to say good night. Remember?", Niall nodded his head "Well after she came to our rooms we had some kind of meeting. How mum was right and we should have listened to you. So we talked and discussed what we should do. After a while we decided, that we wanted to talk to the best right now, because we felt horrible, that we didn't even tried to let you explain. When we opened you door, we found you asleep, with tears running down you face. We were so guilty and didn't want to wake, so we put you in your bed and went to bed ourselves. You should know we feel horrible and extremly guitly, that we didn't let you explain. It was the worst night I can remeber and I hope, you can talk it out?", Liam asked unsure. Niall sat there, completely silent and shocked. His brother apologised even though he still thought Niall had done something wrong. The younger one of the two cleared his throat "Maybe we can talk, when the others are awake. One thing though, you have to believe me. Okay?", Niall said and hoped that it Liam would say yes, but instead he just tourned aroung and walked out of the door. With a sigh Niall got back to his homework. 'Please Liam trust me. You're right now the only one that I can hope in', Niall thought, his last hope slowly fading. After a few more minutes in his head, he returned to his essay were only one page was left. Three hours later the rest of the house started to get awake. The boy's mother headed downstairs to make breakfast, while the men in the house changed into some comfortable clothes. As always Niall was already dressed for a day in his room. When he thought about heading downstairs he heard his brothers voices as they talked about a new girl in school. It was really sad, how the never talked with him about girls or sports or anything boys like. A few minutes later his dad came in. "Niall are you coming downstairs? Breakfast is ready", with that he left not saying another word. "Dad. Dad please I'm so sorry about yesterday. Please can we talk", but his father ignored him. Quielty the youngest of the family went downstairs, behind his dad. At the table there were already his brothers, he sat down in his usuall seat between his dad and Zayn. He didn't get a 'good morning' as he sat down, he just got ingored by the others. When he looked at his plate, he didn't feel hungry anymore. Niall looked up at the others, but they were too focused on eating and talking with each other, that they didn't notice, that Niall didn't eat anything. For Niall the breakfast was hell. First his father ignored him, then his brothers just acted like he doesn't exist. Second his mum, who was always the one who didn't forget about Niall, didn't look to Niall's plate and didn't ask why he wasn't hungry. Before his family was even half through, the boy stood up and went up to his room. He just wanted to cry himself to sleep, because he felt so miserable. He felt completly sick and sad, but he didn't have the time to wallow in self-pity. He had to do his homework. After Niall left the table, the others noticed, that their youngest family member left the table. His breakfast was untouched as well his drink. "Where did Niall go? I didn't even notice, that he left the table", Louis said after a while. When he looked the others in the face, they all had the same look of guilt and worry on their faces. "Neither did I. Maybe he didn't feel well or was tired. He's after all up since five o'clock", Liam responded with a thoughtfull face. "What idiot is up before nine on a weekend?", Harry wondered out loud. "Harry, you're brother isn't an idiot. Maybe he just couldn't sleep any longer. And Liam honey, how do you know that if I may ask?", their mother Laura asked her third eldest. "I woke up at six and couldn't go back to sleep, so I figured I could go downstairs and train a few hours. But before that I looked into Niall's room and he was already sat at his computer and did some school work", Liam explained to his family. The others where speechless, how did they never notice, that Niall had so much homework to do, that he can't even relax on weekends. "Guys, I think we should talk to him soon. Afterall we need to discuss, what happened yesterday at school", Zayn said like always the logical one of the quintruplets. The four boys looked at their parents, silently asking for permission to leave the table. "Sure boys. Go and talk with Niall", their dad said. They were glad their father said 'yes', because he was mad at Niall right now. With a few thank you's they left the table and headed upstairs. In front of Niall's door they hesitated. "Should we knock or just go in there?", Harry asked unsure what would be better. Then Zayn stepped in the front and opened the door and every thought of doubt flew away. "We need to talk", the second oldest, Zayn, said. "You can explain yourself now and we will hear you out. Understand?", Louis demanded straight to the point. Niall looked scared, when he started to talk. 'Since when was he scared of us', the boys wondered, but didn't comment on it any further. "Yesterday when you said, I did make up this lies...t-that wasn't true. I never talked Billy and Sean in the last few days. Please believe me, you are my older brothers, you are my role model in some kind. I would never say something like that to you. I swear. Please, please believe me", Niall exclaimed scared that his brothers would reject him, like the rest of the school. "So you didn't tell anyone such things? Are you sure, you didn't even say it as a joke?", Harry inquired. The blonde just nodded his head, tears forming in his eyes, when he looked each of his elder brothers in the eyes. "I believe you. I-I don't know what came into me to think my favourite brother would say those things", Liam said after a while. Relief floded through Niall's whole body, when Liam said that. The others nodded to Liam's words. Slowly tears fell down Niall's face and he jumped into Liam's arms. Horrifying sobs where heard in the room, from relief or sorrow no one knew. "Thank you, thank you. I can't say how much that means to me", Niall said after a while of crying. In that time they all sat on the floor, giving their baby brother the support, that he needed in that moment. "Niall we can't say it enough, but we're really sorry. From how we treated you to being dicks the whole time. We promise it won't happen again", Louis confessed again. He did that now nearly an hour, always saying sorry. "I forgave already, when Liam said you put me to bed yesterday", Niall said for the fist time. That statement made their guilt even worse, because their little brother forgave theim, before they apologised. An hour later Niall was asleep in Liam's arms. The boys were still sitting on the floor and were talking silently. "I don't know this boy does it, but I can't believe him. He forgave before we apologised", Zayn said in disbelief. The others nodded in agreement. "Maybe we can make it up him. Help him with his homework and help him studying for his test. Maybe we can have a bonding day tomorrow", Harry hopefully stated. The others agreed instantly. "Should we wake him, so that we can start like right now?", Liam asked, with the sleeping Niall in his arms. Louis nodded as always the leader of the five boys. Then Liam shook Niall awake, being carefull as to not startle him. In the mean time Zayn got up, to get a cup of water for Niall. "Mh...What...Where...What am I doing on the floor?", Niall asked, voice tired from sleep. "We sat on the floor, so it would be comfier. Sorry, we didn't to wake you first, but what do you think we help you with your homework today and tomorrow we will have a brother day?", Harry said enthusiasticly. "You really want to help? But what about your homework, I'm pretty sure you have your own homework to do", Niall was unsure, why wanted they to help him all of a sudden. "We want to make it up to you Niall and we start with helping you with your school stuff", Zayn said as he returned with a cup of water. "Thanks. Okay, you can help under one condition, we do our homework togehter and help eachother", Niall compromised. The others were okay with that. "If you want to, we will get our school stuff and be back in five", Liam said. And when they heard Niall mumble 'You probably will never neeed any help from me', they dind't mention a thing about it.


	4. Chapter 4

After the boys got their homework, they sat down on the floor. Everyone started doing there own homework. When Niall looked around his brothers, they were all deep in thought. He was really happy, that they were good again, no one hated him anymore, beside his dad. "What's up Niall? Do you need help?", Louis asked sincerly. "No, no I'm good, I was just thinking", Niall answered, his thoughts getting interrupted. "What about?", Harry got noisy. "Nothing inparticular, just that I missed hanging out with you guys", Niall answered honestly. His brothers looked at him happy and nodded in agreement. After the small talk they got back into a comfortable silence and started working again. In the hour of working with his brothers, Niall was faster than normally. He was proud of himself for finishing his essay so fast and starting on maths. His defenitly not favourite subject. He had to do some statistics and projections. For Niall it was one of the hardest things in maths. He was already bad in school, everyone knew that, even his brothers. So having the same class like them, he was really embarrased to ask them for help. He opened his folder and put out a sheet of piece, afterwards he started reading the task. 'What's that supposed to mean? Can't they wright it in english?', Niall let out a frustrated sigh. Luckily, his brothers didn't hear it or if they did, they didn't say anything about it. Knowing that he had to do it, he started on writing down the numbers. 

An hour later Niall's head could explode. The boy worked for over an hour on maths equastions and wasn't even half done with the first page. His shoulders and neck started to ache after a while as well, but he didn't know if he should ask for a break, because his brothers seemed like they were deep in thoughts on their. After debating wether he should stand up or stay seated, he quietly raised to his feet. Looking to down to his brohters on the floor, none of the noticed. Then he left the room and went downstairs and into the kitchen. Niall was surprised to see his father sitting in the kitchen. Normally, their father was always in his office at the company or his home office. The fake blonde went to the fridge and got five water bottles. 'When I'm in the kitchen already, could as well bring them something', Niall thought. He was ready to head upstairs, when he heard the deep voice of his father. "Niall! What are you doing here?", his father asked. "I was just getting us something to drink", the boy answered carefully. "I see what you're doing. I just wanted to say that you're grounded until you start to act nice again. That also means no phone, no computer and no TV and no playing music or guitar. Understand?", his father asked sternly. With a lump in his throat he nodded, tears starting to form in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. That was apperently enough for his father to get dismissed. 

Upstairs he opened the door to his room. "Hey you brought us drinks. Thanks", Liam said, when he saw his brother entering his room. Niall nodded and gave them each a drink, before sitting down again. "We heard dad talking to you. Are all good now?", Harry asked curious. "I think so. I'm grounded and things, but I think I'll survive his punishment", Niall said like it was no big deal. "You certanly don't act like it was nothing. What's really up?", Zayn tried to get more out of Niall. Letting out a sigh, Niall sat down next to his brothers. "Dad said I'm not allowed to play guitar or any music until he says so", the fake blonde said with dissapointment in his voice. "Sorry buddy to here this, but maybe we can talk to mum, what she has to say to this", Zayn said in an attemp to cheer his younger brother up. With a thankful smile Niall nodded. The conversation ended after that and the boys went back to their homework. Lunch in Niall's room and six hours later the whole family is sat around the dinner table. The first time since the incident, that Niall confronted his dad. At first it was uncomfortably silent and no one knew what to say. Their mother acted like she didn't see the elephant in the room, while their dad ignored Niall like he wasn't there. The four older quintruplets were mad at their dad, everyone, who knows Niall, knows, that Niall's life is around music and only music. So taking away his life was one of the worst things their father has done to one of the boys ever. "Okay, I can't take that silence anymore. Dad why?", Louis exploded, the silence nearly crushing him and the most his baby brother, he could feel it. "I don't know what you're talking about son", there father answered with a calm voice. "You know exactly what we're talking about. I mean you took Niall's most important hobby away just because he shouted at you yesterday?", Zayn piped in. "You mean, I should tolerate to tone my son speaks to me. That's not how we raised you. And Niall knows what he did wrong, had to get punished sometime soon. Am I right Niall?", their father asked. Niall was overwhelmed with the sudden attention. "Ah... I think, I deserve punishment, but I think you could have at least said like one week without music and not 'till I know to behave'", Niall gave his own opinion. His brothers looked at him proud, but his dad looked more like he would kill him. "What do you mean. Darling you know how important music is to Niall. You can't just take the fun out of a young boy's life", their mother defended their children. Simon, their dad, got redder and redder with everyone against him. "IF YOU SAY, THAT MY 'SON' DOESN'T DESERVE PUNISHMENT FOR HIS UNCALLED BEHAVIOR, THAN DO WHAT EVER YOU FEEL FREE TO DO, BUT DON'T COME CRALLING BACK TO ME AND ASK FOR HELP. OR EVEN BETTER DON'T TALK TO ME EVER AGAIN!", the old man screeched. Niall, who sat next to him, was so shocked, that he jump into the lap of the boy next to him, that would be Louis. The smallest of them covered into his older brother, in hopes of getting a little bit of protection. Louis, the protective brother he is, wrapped his arms around Niall for support. The poor boy was shaken up from their dad's outburst. Everyone was shocked, their father never screamed at anyone and none of them expected, that Niall would be the person, who got the old man's anger on him. "Honey, how about you calm down. You certainly had a stressed day, you just need to relax. No one wanted to question your punishment", their mother the peacemaker tried to calm her husband down. "NO, I WILL DEFINITlY NOT CALM DOWN. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HAD TO DO FOR THIS LITTLE BRAT. THE ONLY THING THAT IS POSITIVE IS, THAT THAT BRAT IS NOT MY SON", their father shouted. The boys were shocked from what their father had said. "What?", Niall asked in a whisper. If it wasn't eerie silence, no one would've heard Niall's lost question. "You heard me right boy. I only was so nice to, 'cause you weren't my son. Back then I was sorry, now I just regret the desicion", their father said with utter honest. "Mum what does dad mean with Niall not being his son. Are we also not your sons?", Harry asked scared of the answer. "Boys, we have to tell you something. It will take some time, how about you do the dishes and I make us something to drink?", their mum demanded. Reluctantly the boys stood up. Louis had still his arms around Niall and not taking them off in the near future. Zayn, Liam and Harry did the dishes, while Louis tried to calm Niall down. Their father left in the meantime the house, not wanting to be there in the conversation. Half an hour later the boys were seated around the sofa in the living room, when there mum entered the room with six hot mugs of tea. "I'm sorry boys, we wanted never, that you get to know it like that", their mother started.


	5. Chapter 5

3rd PoV.

"I'm sorry boys, we wanted never, that you get to know it like that", their mother started. "You should know, when you were born, you were only four. That means Harry, Liam, Louis and Zayn you are siblings, quadruplets. We didn't lie about your birthdays, you were all born on the same day. Niall you are thirty minutes younger than Louis, we never lied about that. It's just, while I was pregnant my sister was as well. She had a boyfriend back then. Her boyfriend he wasn't the most trust worthy person, you should know. One night they didn't use protection and my sister got pregnant. The problem was, when she was ready to give birth, that was on the same day, her boyfriend ran away. He cheated on her the whole time she was pregnant. When she gave to the baby, she couldn't keep it. It reminded her to much of her boyfriend. Your dad said immediately yes, knowing that the boy was safe with us. That little boy was you Niall. You were such a sweet boy and all the doctors said it was a miracle. When they laid you to your brothers, they instantly accepted you. They cried when the nurses took you to measure and you cried too. I was happy to have you, because otherwise I would've never known you", their mother cried. "So Niall is our cousin and not our brother?", Harry asked carefully. Their mother nodded, trying to stop the tears. "That also means you lied to us the whole time", Louis said, starting to feel like the rest of them overwhelmed. "That explains so much", Niall murmured. The others turned to him with a confused look. "I mean, I have bad notes in school, no one thinks we are related and I'm not good at sports either", Niall elaborated. "Niall that's not true, it could've happened to anyone of us. Not looking similar or having a hard time at school. And the only difference is your blonde hair", Liam tried to lighten up the mood. The other brothers nodded in agreement. Still the boy wasn't convinced. The "quintuplets" all felt the bond being split they had, they couldn't feel Niall's sadness and anger and Niall couldn't feel the boy’s confusion and frustration. "I think, I have to go upstairs. Think about everything", Niall mumbled after a while. Even a blind could tell, that he was on the verge of tears. While Niall made his way upstairs, his brothers stayed seated in the living room. Their mother looked at them expectantly. "Mum, why didn't you tell us earlier?", Zayn asked completely lost. "We wanted it to stay a secret. I haven't seen my sister since we took Niall in. She didn't want to be related to her boyfriend's boy, she always said. Your father and I, we were devastated, when your aunt wasn’t ready to face her future. So we decided, when Emily doesn't want to see you, then she doesn't get to see you", their mum explained. She looked really sorry. "That means you wanted to keep the whole thing with adoption and quadruplets plus a cousin a secret?", Zayn asked angry this time. "You thought it would be better, when dad breaks down and tells all of us, that he always hated Niall. That he acted like he cared, but it was only out of pity?", Zayn screeched again. It was too much for the four brothers. "Boys, I know you're angry with me and dad, but we thought it was best to let you believe your brothers. I think, I go upstairs and look how your brother is doing", their mother said kindly, trying to calm the boys down. "He isn't our brother, you just said so. We go upstairs and look how he is “, Louis snapped. With that said, the quadruplets went upstairs. "Niall? Can we come in?", Liam the nice one of the brothers asked. From inside you could hear crying, that got the boys even more worried. "Niall. Come on, open the door or we come in", the middle child, Liam, threatened. The boy inside the room didn't seem like he heard or he ignored them. "OK, we're coming in now. Go away from the door", Louis demanded, after Niall still said nothing. When he opened the door, it was heart-breaking. Their cousin laid on the bed, curled up into a ball. His older brothers or cousins now, made their way to his bed and sat around it. "Oh Niall, we are really sorry. We feel as bad as you, I mean it feels like a bond was destroyed with the revelation “, Liam tried to soothe Niall. It didn't really help, it made everything only worse. With Niall's reaction and Liam's words the other boys only realised then, that they weren't real brothers. It felt to them like their heart stopped beating for a second. 'We are not special anymore. We aren't quintuplets. I can't believe we aren't brothers', went through all their heads. What they didn't know then was, that with this revelation their bond just got stronger.


End file.
